


There for You

by gabberjabber



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabberjabber/pseuds/gabberjabber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally's got a hard life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmy/gifts).



Red hair obscures green eyes, the bright happy fringe that always stands on end either due to gel, or magic, or even Wally’s boundless amounts of energy trying to escape through those bright strands, droops down. A long straight nose pokes out from underneath, the spatter of freckles look out of place on cheeks rounded from the strain of his clenched jaw. Robin gingerly sinks down onto the couch one cushion over, Wally’s shoulders are so tense he’s shaking and the strings of his hoodie bounce against his clavicle. The smaller boy plays with the hem of his shirt and waits, the speedster will talk when he wants to. 

Wally opens his mouth lips pulled back to bare his teeth, he lets out a subvocal half sound from deep in his throat before clicking his teeth together with a sharp clack. Robin inches across half a cushion unnoticed, watching his friend take two shaky breathes.

He mumbles faintly, his voice so soft Robin has to lean in to catch the words spoken into his friends faded denim jeans, “My parents are getting a divorce”.

Oh. 

Well, shit.

Wally get up quick and starts pacing, his arms jerking wildly, “And he just left! Took all his stuff like he was never even there. Like we never happened!”  
Robin twists the fabric of his shirt, wringing it between his hands, listening.

“What are we supposed to do?! Mom hasn’t had a job in years, and h-he . . . just, shit man” 

Tears collect in Wally’s eyelashes briefly before he hides his face in the crook of his elbow, using the sleeve to roughly scrub his face. Pushing forwards to the edge of the couch, Robin stands up and lays his hand in between his shoulder blades, vibrating under his fingertips delicate and terrifyingly fragile. Then gone, back on the couch knees curled up under his chin.

“D-dick, can I not do this with Robin? I don’t need hi- I need my best friend right now.” So weak, so breakable, it’s not right. 

Dick slips his glasses into his pocket and climbs back into the couch, closer this time. Wally pressed warm against his side, he slips his hand into his friend’s freckled one tangling their fingers. Wally’s head rest on his shoulder, warm and weighted, he squeezes their hands then brings it up to kiss the line of freckles on the other boy’s knuckles. 

“Okay, I can do that.”


End file.
